


Q One Shots

by roseandremus



Series: Uncommon Star Trek Character's Stories [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	1. Chapter 1

When you arrived planet side with the Bridge crew, you didn’t know what to think. You were, of course, confused, but you weren’t scared. The being called Q wasn’t exactly terrifying nor were you in any danger. The only reason you would be there was to bring fear for their crew to the Commander. Fear to keep one’s friends alive. So when Tasha was sent to the ‘punishment box’, you weren’t surprised. She wasn’t known for her patience nor did she listen to what Q said. Then again, what Q said was bogus.  
What did surprise you was that you and Riker were the two left on the surface. That either meant the Commander kept you Herr or Q did. The later was more believable especially since the being in question started showing off. Whether that was a scare tactic or convincing tactic, you didn’t know. What you did know was that when he walked by you, you tripped him. He fell to the ground in an undignified heap.  
Looking up, he tsked saying,“What should I do punish this hybrid?”  
Without batting an eye, you stated,“Am I supposed to be scared of you?”  
His face didn’t change but the surprise in his eyes was clear. “Maybe hybrid should be your superior Riker.” Q called out to your Commander.  
With that, you appeared in your quarters where you had been before this all started. Q followed to say something that didn’t leave your mind for the longest time.  
“Not everything is about fear, (first name).”


	2. Chapter 2

“You want me to do what?!”  
Q’s face didn’t betray his disappointment at your repulsion. Instead, he smiled a kind smile, or a kind smile for him, toward you saying,“I need you to pretend to be my lover, (f/n). I’m trading in a favour. Besides, (f/n), you need a push to admit your love for me.”  
“I’ll ignore that last statement,” you whispered to yourself before standing from the desk chair to understand the situation. “If I agree to this, what should I expect? Would there be any time change?”  
With that, Q’s smirk grew, and he explained the situation briefly,“We’ll be in stagnant time, but you will not be brought back to this room. You will be my lover, and you will call me Agapius.”  
You gave him the strongest look of loathing you could while muttering,“Divine love my ass.”  
—-  
The two other beings were certainly unimpressed by you, and you were extremely disinterested in them. The room housing the four of you was grand in size but lacked much in character. The walls were fifty meters tall with silver out linings and gold designs littered about. The length of the room was indeterminable for it seemed to go on for forever. The tables on the other hand were the length of the Ten Forward bar and appeared to be made of Marble. The platters were silver, and the food seemed finer than a king’s.  
“So this is your, mate?” The left woman asked while wrinkling her obnoxious nose at you.  
“They seem under average.” The right woman snootily remarked taking a bite of over average looking salad.   
“Yes, well they are spectacular!” Q quickly quipped as if he was successful at snatching a sibling’s last serving of desert. “(F/n) is better tasting than any of you. You’re all lacking character and flavour since plenty centuries ago, but (f/n) is fresh with character unlike you…”  
“That’s quite enough Q!” The left spluttered. “Leave!”  
The next thing you knew, you were on a couch in an unknown room with Q kneeling next to you.   
“Do you need a massage? A cup of tea? A hot bath? I know she couldn’t have been careful with you when teleporting you.”  
You smiled at him,“ A cup of tea would be nice, Agapius.”  
Q smiled a soft smile while making you real tea.


End file.
